Titania
| mortalhomes = | apotheosis = | mortalrefs = | power5e = Archfey | alignment5e = | symbol5e = | homeplane5e = Feywild | realm5e = | serves5e = | servedby5e = | portfolio5e = | domains5e = | worshipers5e = | cleric alignments5e = | channel divinity5e = | holy days5e = | challenge5e = | class5e = | refs5e = | power4e = Archfey | alignment4e = | symbol4e = | dominion4e = Feywild | realm4e = Senaliesse | serves4e = | servedby4e = | sphere4e = | domains4e = | worshipers4e = | cleric alignments4e = | channel divinity4e = | holy days4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | power3e = | alignment3e = | symbol3e = | homeplane3e = | realm3e = | serves3e = | servedby3e = | portfolio3e = | domains3e = | worshipers3e = | cleric alignments3e = | favored weapon3e = | holy days3e = | challenge3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | power2e = Greater deity | alignment2e = Chaotic good | symbol2e = White diamond & blue star | homeplane2e = Ysgard Arborea The Beastlands | realm2e = Seelie Court | serves2e = | servedby2e = | portfolio2e = Fey, friendship, magic | spheres2e = | worshipers2e = Fey | cleric alignments2e = | holy days2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | power1e = | alignment1e = | symbol1e = | homeplane1e = | realm1e = | serves1e = | servedby1e = | portfolio1e = | worshipers1e = | cleric alignments1e = | holy days1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | animals = | plants = | monsters = | minerals = | colors = | misc manifestations = | manifestation refs = }} Titania (also known as Tiandra) was the Summer Queen of the Feywild, leader of the Summer Fey, and possibly the mightiest of all archfey. She was also known as the Faerie Queen and the Queen of Light and led the Seelie Court. Description Titania appeared as an eladrin of immense beauty. Her skin was the color of honey and her hair shimmered in all of the colors of autumn leaves. Her eyes glowed with gold like the sun. Alternatively, her avatar would appear as a small but beautiful gossamer-winged fairie with flawless, pale skin and immaculate cheekbones and gray-blue eyes. Personality Titania was hard to classify personality-wise. She seemed flighty and frivolous to some, but in truth she was a brilliant strategist both in court and on a battlefield. She had a dry sense of humor and could be very pragmatic when needed. It was almost impossible to make her angry, but if a truly despicable act roused her ire, the perpetrator would be faced with the most powerful wrath! Titania was amused by mortals and had been known to take some as lovers. Abilities Titania's very smile could cause crops to ripen, and her frown could trigger wildfires. Her gaze could cause mortals to go mad. Titania's avatar shared a number of innate magical powers in common with the other sylvan gods. Her avatar was immune to paralysis, all illusions and mind-affecting magics, and symbols and power words and could only be harmed by enchanted weapons. She was able to immediately recognize pure water, all animals and plants, and poisons. She had great charming powers, including the ability to place a geas on any creature to never enter sylvan lands. Titania could summon woodland creatures or swarms of critters to her aid. With a simple wave of her hand, she could entangle foes with any nearby vegetation. Possessions Titania always carried a diamond-tipped wand, and her avatar fought with a magic dagger. Compared to her innate powers, the dagger was mostly decorative, but the wand was a staff of power that glowed as a gem of brilliance and surrounded her with a magic circle against evil. The wand could also create food and water or a feast fit for heroes. It could also purify food and drink. Activities Titania watched over all fey beings, be they dryads, pixies, satyrs, treants, unicorns, or any of the other nearly countless varieties, desiring that all such creatures could someday live in utter joy. When the Seelie Court met, Titania's avatar was always present and almost always accompanied by at least one other member of the Inner Circle of the Court. All faeries knew when and where the Court would be meeting. If harm ever came to faerie lands, Titania would not hesitate to send her avatar to intervene. Worshipers Titania was worshiped by a plethora of non-evil fey beings. Brownies, bookas, pixies, and sprites considered her their patron deity. Titania, like other sylvan gods, did not grant spells to her followers, nor did she have priests or clerics, for all fey creatures had magical powers of their own. Titania's followers taught that she was a goddess of goodness and mercy. They saw her as a mother figure. Her holy symbol was a white diamond with a blue star. Divine Realm The Seelie Court was also the name of Titania's realm. It had no permanent location but instead wandered from plane to plane, from the Beastlands to Arborea to Ysgard. The realm was one of the most beautiful places in existence, and time flowed differently there. Titania's palace was Senaliesse, where she held her Summer Court. Her throne room was overflowing with flowers, water fountains, and fine silks, and faeries flitted all about. Mortal bards and playwrights often performed for her. Titania's throne was ornately carved from ice in the shape of a dragon. (It was a mirror of the Queen of Air and Darkness's throne, except that that one was made of darkness and shadow.) The throne was in fact a magical construct that could serve as a guardian if needed. Relationships Titania had a famous love affair with Oberon, the Green Lord, and it was he who built her palace. Some even called the couple husband and wife, while admitting that both took other lovers freely. At other times, they were also great enemies; at still other times, they were both lover and foe at the same time. Damh, the god of satyrs and korreds, was seen as Titania and Oberon's son. Verenestra, the goddess of dryads, was considered Titania's daughter. The so-called "Inner Circle" of sylvan gods respected Titania as their queen and deferred to her in matters of judgment. Skerrit, god of centaurs, and other "Outer Circle" gods did not follow Titania's rule, but she had great love for them and their worshipers nonetheless. The Seldarine were on good terms with Queen Titania and were willing to aid her whenever she requested it of them. The Queen of Air and Darkness was rumored to be the dark sister of Titania. Whatever the truth, Titania refused to wage open war against the evil queen and instead grieved for her. Noble eladrin infused with the power of summer served as her barons. Titania's niece, Lady Shandria, governed Astrazalian, the City of Starlight in the Feywild. History Periodically, Titania hosted a parliament of all the separate fey courts—seelie and unseelie—at Senaliesse, which was sometimes called the Court of Stars. Titania was a patron to many warlocks in the Realms. Appendix See Also * Morwel Inspiration Titania was queen of the fairies in William Shakespeare's play ''A Midsummer Night's Dream''. Further Reading ''Dragon'' #155, pp. 30–41, presents an alternative Queen of Faeries named Rhiannon, who shares many similarities with Titania but also some differences. All other 2 -edition sources, however, refer instead to Titania. References Connections Category:Archfey Category:Rulers Category:Inhabitants of the Feywild Category:Archfey patrons Category:Members of the Seelie Court Category:Greater deities Category:Inhabitants of the Seelie Court Category:Inhabitants of Ysgard Category:Inhabitants of Arborea Category:Inhabitants of the Beastlands (plane) Category:Inhabitants of the Planes of Chaos Category:Inhabitants of the Planes of Conflict Category:Inhabitants of the Upper Planes Category:Inhabitants of the Outer Planes Category:Inhabitants of the Great Wheel planes Category:Queens Category:Chaotic good deities Category:Inhabitants of feminine gender